Perfection
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: L sees himself as flawed and Misa as perfection. Misa sees differently though. Written for Eskarina as a prize for winning The Fuzz Fanart Contest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Perfection

**This is for** **Eskarina as a prize for winning The Fuzz Fanart Contest for my story You Can Bet On It.**

She was perfect. The most stunning thing he had ever seen. She was a model so of course she was beautiful but that wasn't what he meant. Her eyes that showed love and happiness toward him were the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. Her lips that smiled and let her laugh at the terrible failures of jokes he made were perfect too. Her hands that stroked his hair and massaged his shoulders when he needed comfort but would never admit it were strong and firm in their delicate form. Her brain which many thought was dim actually showed a brilliance within like a diamond among millions of rhinestones. Her heart which broke when Light abandoned her for his power trip and shattered even more when she told him all about Light and he helped pick up its pieces but she was strong enough to put it back together on her own after that was powerful. So strong, smart, vibrant, beautiful, _perfect_. So unlike him.

He was ugly on the outside and knew it. His hair was messy. His eyes were too dark and creepy and had heavy dark bags beneath them. He was too pale, too thin, too hunched, too _strange_. He wasn't perfect. He made her radiance dim. That was just his outside though. His inside had the eyes that showed nothing of his emotions. Not even his love for her. His pale thin lips spoke monotonous and callous things. Dark things too. His hands that held moved a mouse and touched keys requesting aid and then getting blood on them for it. His brain while smart was a tangled mess of lies, confusion, hate, hopelessness, insecurity, and general lack of the justice he preached the majority of the time. His heart wasn't strong. It was slashed with old memories he could never repair. It was heavy with guilt about the first trial and utter failure of his successors. It was like stone when it came to analyzing victim's deaths. It was damaged beyond repair for he was not strong enough to fix it like her and never would be.

He wondered what she saw in him, a social reject who never feels comfortable going on dates. Who never uses his real name despite her flaunting hers. Who never knows what to say to woo her like he wants to. Who has strange habits that cause them the bad kind of looks in public and ruin her reputation every time she is seen with him. He walks strangely enough for people to stare blatantly and take her beauty out of the spotlight. He talks in a monotone which makes servers at restaurants scared especially since he orders the dessert menu first. He sits strange in a way that should embarrass her but she finds endearing. He does not understand how perfection can love broken and how broken can manage to love perfection back.

When people admire her he is glad she is praised. When people try and flirt with her he is angry and jealous but secretly hopes she realizes she might be better off with some of them. They sound whole. They walk right. They are polite and mostly proper. They are not him. They are what he thinks she deserves.

Some of them approached her and seem to not notice him. One calls himself Matsuda which he vaguely recalls as a member of the police force who was ordered to stay behind but still did his job well. _He is better for her_ he thought. She talked and giggled and he felt the gashes in his heart bleed a little more. But then… then she said goodbye to Matsuda and turned to him with a knowing look.

"Misa knows what L is thinking. The great L is wrong though." She stroked his hair gently. "Misa sees a man who would die for justice. His heart is brave. Misa sees a brain so smart it makes Misa dizzy sometimes but she loves it. Misa sees pale skin that shows how much he sacrifices to stay and save the world of crime the _right_ way. Misa sees his lips than often mouth words of love to Misa that L cannot say. Misa sees the hands that uphold justice firmly yet strokes her like she is a fragile doll and hold her as if she were to break. Misa sees the eyes that L thinks show nothing, but around Misa all their secrets are revealed in waves of love. Misa sees L's habits and sees uniqueness. L is not afraid to be himself around Misa." She leaned close to him. "L sees Misa as perfect. Misa knows that she isn't. She is part ugly. So is L. But Misa sees together we make perfection."


End file.
